


Barely Legal Alien

by matrixrefugee



Category: Castle
Genre: Crack, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Beckett and Castle stumble on a literal alien...





	Barely Legal Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Castle, Castle &or/ Beckett, their victim is an alien (of the UFO sort)](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/66568.html?thread=3259656&format=light#cmt3259656). Stealth crossover with Torchwood...

The body that lay sprawled on the sidewalk looked human, from the shoes up to the neck. If you didn't look higher, it would have looked like any other trust-fund homeboy in artfully distressed baggy pants and a designer sweatshirt. But the head was a different story: it looked as if someone had taken a lionfish, enlarged it to the size of a human head, hollowed it out and then grafted it in place of someone's face and scalp.

"This some kind of extreme plastic surgery or a mask?" Beckett asked, looking over Lainey's shoulder as she examined the corpse.

"Nope, this guy grew this way," Lainey replied. "I looked for signs of surgical scarring, but he's the real deal."

Castle arrived on scene at that moment, stopping in his tracks as he stared down at the body. His eyes lit up like a kid's might on seeing the creature. "Oh, that is so *COOL*! Is he real or is that a helluva make-up job?"

"Nope, like Lady Gaga, he was born this way," Lainey said.

"So what happened? Was he joy-riding in a stolen Ferrari?" Castle asked, gleefully, likely making an obscure reference to something Beckett had never heard of.

"Close," Ryan said. "Witnesses say he was car-surfing on the back of someone's Prius, till they shook him off."

"Think ET was trying to hitch a ride to get back to the landing spot in the woods?" Esposito asked.

"Well, either way. let's get him tagged and bagged before the spooks show up," Lainey said.

Almost as soon as she'd said it, an official-looking black Land Rover with dark windows and blue LEDs along the windshield posts cruised past the site.


End file.
